Earth Jungle
Earth Jungle is the sequel to the hit PlayStation Network game Tokyo Jungle. It is developed by Studio Japan and published by Sony. It has improved graphics, larger environments, and even more playable animals. Plot Taking place after the "true ending" of Tokyo Jungle and expands beyond Tokyo to the rest of the world. New problems arise for several animal protagonists around the globe. Gameplay The gameplay isn't much different from the previous game. Run, jump, eat, capture territory, mate, repeat the cycle. That's the vicious cycle of Survival mode, the bulk of the game. You can pick an animal, then go out and survive. While surviving, you'll have various challenges laid out for you. Completing these challenges earns you survival points which you can use to buy new animals (after unlocking them via a challenge), new clothing to boost your stats, and various bonus things. Story Mode puts you in the shoes of an animal trying to accomplish a goal. To unlock story episodes you must find archives scattered around a certain map. Maps Tokyo, Japan: Keeping a simiar layout from the past game, Tokyo is a pretty basic map, and the one you start out with. New York City, USA: The first map you unlock, NYC has many large buildings to explore, standing or otherwise. It is unlocked by completing the first story arc. London, England: The dreary, old-fashioned city of London provides a culturally enriching experience. It is unlocked by completing the second story arc. Moscow, Russia: It's always cold here. Moscow offers a frosty outlook on life as winter-exclusive animals are always active. Unlocked by completing the third story arc. Sydney, Australia: It's always warm here. Australia is by the sea, so aquatic animals are common, plus, summer-exclusive animals are active all the time. Unlocked by completing the fourth story arc. Toronto, Canada: A beautiful city of rich culture and a forest just yonder. Fall-exclusive animals relish all the time in this town. Unlocked by completing the fifth story arc. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil: This hot place is a marvelous city. A lush jungle is just nearby, and you can't forget the exploring possible. Spring and summer-exclusive animals are always out, enjoying the weather. Unlocked by completing the sixth story arc. New Mechanics Earth Jungle harbors new and interesting mechanics, adding to the gameplay. Season Changing-''' One of the new mechanics is the changing of seasons. Every 5 in-game years the season will change, altering the conditions, and some new animals will emerge depending on the season. '''Aquatic Animals- '''Some maps have lakes and oceans in them. Not only can you drink the water, but you can go fishing if you're a predator. Depending on your size, you can snatch certain animals out of the water. The aquatic animals range from Sardines to Killer Whales. '''Bugs- '''Certain types of bugs can be used for food in this game. Bees buzz around their hives, which can be knocked down for honey, though you'll have to fight off the bees. Swarms of flies and locusts may take away dead animals for themselves, and fireflies provide light at night. Fireflies taste bad. List of Animals '''Grazers #Sika Deer #Squirrel #Guinea Pig #Rabbit #Chick/Chicken #Axis Deer #Skunk #Pig #Armadillo #Porcupine #Sheep #Chimpanzee #Lemur #Goat #Blackbuck #Penguin/Penguin Chick #Gazelle #Dairy Cow #Buffalo #Boar #Wildebeast #Camel #Moose #Thoroughbred (Horse) #Zebra #Emu #Giraffe #Kangaroo #Hippo #Rhino #Panda #Ostrich #Elephant #Giant Moa #Mammoth #Paraceratherium #Stegosaurus #Triceratops #Parasauralophus #Brontosaurus #Mutant Caterpillar/Butterfly (DLC) #Mutant Rhino Beetle (DLC) #Ankylosaurus (DLC) #Arthropleura (DLC) #Doedicurus (DLC) #Gallimimus (DLC) #Unicorn (DLC) #Office Worker (DLC) 'Predators ' #Pomeranian #Cat #Beagle #Retriever #Fat Cat #German Shepherd #Pitbull #Rottweiler #Tosa #Doberman #Fox #Coyote #Jackal #Wolf #Lycaon #Lynx #Dingo #Bobcat #Komodo Dragon #Caiman #Hyena #Cheetah #Leopard #Panther #Tiger #Lion/Lion Cub #Bear #Crocodile #Polar Bear #Kelenken #Andrewsarcus #Sabretooth Tiger #Veloceraptor #Dilophosaurus #Spinosaurus #Tyrannosaurus Rex #ERC 004 #Mutant Praying Mantis (DLC) #Mutant Scorpion (DLC) #Mesothele Spider (DLC) #Carnotaurus (DLC) #Deinoneichus (DLC) #Homo Erectus (DLC) #Hydra (DLC) #Dragon (DLC) Credits I OWN NOTHING! Category:Video Games Category:Games